Balthazar Picsou
| sexe = Masculin | conjoint = Goldie O'Gilt (amour de jeunesse) Brigitte McBridge (malgré lui !) | parents = Fergus McPicsou Edith O'Drake | code inducks = US | apparition = décembre 1947 | dans = Noël sur le mont Ours | dans story code inducks = W OS 178-02 | univers = Univers de Donald Duck | habite = Donaldville | caractère = Avare, Malin | alias = Picsoumiald et Canard masqué | alias original = Cartola Mascarado et Masked Mallard | apparence physique = }} Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en VO) est un canard anthropomorphe Glaswegian de l’univers de Donald Duck. Il est apparu pour la première fois dans le Four Color Comics #178, Christmas on Bear Mountain ''écrite et dessinée par le scénariste-dessinateur Carl Barks et publiée en décembre 1947 par Dell Comics aux Etats-Unis. En France, c'est sous le nom d'Oncle Harpagon qu'il apparaît pour la première fois dans l'histoire ''Donald et le secret du Donjon ''de Carl Barks publiée en juillet 1949 dans ''Les Belles Histoires Walt Disney n°15''.'' Il est l’oncle de Donald Duck, l’homme le plus riche du monde et est réputé pour son avarice. Naissance Un chant de Noël thumb|218px|Dessin de Barks représentant Picsou et ScroogeLe personnage de Balthazar Picsou est directement inspiré d’Ebenezer Scrooge créé par Charles Dickens dans'' Un chant de Noël (A Christmas Carol) . En effet, comme son homonyme de conte, Balthazar Picsou est cruellement avare. Ebenezer est un vieil homme égoïste. Il n’a aucun cœur et déteste Noël. Son nom (Scrooge), sera le prénom anglais de Picsou (''Scrooge McDuck). Ce nom est utilisé dans la langue anglaise pour définir une personne qui se plaint toujours, ce qui définit bien Ebenezer Scrooge… et Picsou. Sous la plume de Barks En décembre 1947, Carl Barks écrit Noël sur le Mont-Ours (Christmas on Bear Mountain)'. '''Dans cette histoire de Donald Duck, il fait intervenir un vieux canard prétendant être l’oncle de Donald Duck. Son apparence peut avoir été fondée sur un canard anthropomorphe écossais sans nom lui ressemblant énormément et issu du court métrage ''The Spirit of '43. [[Fichier:1943-43-3.jpg|thumb|left|224px|La canard de The Spirit of '43]] Dans Christmas on Bear Mountain ''Picsou était barbu, riche, vieux, portait des lunettes et habitait seul dans un immense manoir.'' Ses pensées misantrophes dans cette première histoire étaient très prononcées : il déclare se traduisant par . Barks déclara plus tard : se traduisant par : [[Fichier:1961947976860777.jpg|thumb|158px|Picsou dans Noël sur le mont Ours]] Barks prétendit qu'à l'origine, Picsou devait être un personnage occasionnel mais il a ensuite trouvé que Picsou (et sa fortune) pourraient être d'excellents thèmes pour de futures histoires. Barks continua à développer le caractère de Picsou au cours des 4 prochaines années. Lors de sa deuxième parution dans Le secret du vieux château (première publication en juin 1948 aux Etats-Unis), Picsou embaucha ses neveux pour rechercher un trésor de famille caché dans le Manoir des McPicsou, construit dans le Dismal Downs au milieu de Rannoch Moor. Relations Foxy, publiée pour la première fois en novembre 1948 aux Etats-Unis, est la première histoire où Picsou a été appellé par son titre et slogan . Naissance fictive Le premier enfant d'Edith O'Drake et Fergus McPicsou est nommé Balthazar McPicsou. Il naît en 1867 à Glasgow en Écosse. Il aura deux sœurs, Matilda Picsou et Hortense Picsou. Hortense étant la mère de Donald Duck. Évolution thumb|304px|Les premières versions de Picsou D’abord présenté comme personnage occasionnel, Picsou deviendra vite un personnage secondaire avant d’être une figure majeure de l'univers des canards Disney. Dans Le secret de la licorne (Trail of the Unicorn en VO) de Barks, publiée en février 1950, est introduit le zoo privé de Picsou. Un de ses pilotes avait réussi à photographier la dernière licorne en vie, qui vivait dans la partie Indienne de l'Himalaya. Picsou offrira une récompense pour la personne qui en ramènerait une pour sa collection d'animaux. C'est aussi l'histoire qui introduit l'avion privé de Picsou. Barks établira plus tard Picsou comme un aviateur expérimenté. The Pixelated Parrot est l'histoire qui introduit l'ancêtre du coffre , publiée pour la première fois en juillet 1950. Son principal bâtiment est censé pouvoir contenir "trois acres cubiques d'argent". Les deux cambrioleurs anonymes qui apparaîssent brièvement au cours de l'histoire, sont considérés comme les précurseurs des Rapetou . D’autres méchants que les Rapetou tourneront autour de lui comme la maléfique magicienne Miss Tick, l’infernal rival africain Archibald Gripsou ou même un autre rival, l’américain Crésus Flairsou. Picsou comme un personnage principal [[Fichier:Scroogemoney.jpg|thumb|Picsou avec un de ses employés dans l'histoire Picsou contre Gripsou (2ème manche) de Carl Barks]] The Magic Hourglass, publiée pour la première fois en septembre 1950, à été la première histoire à changer l'orientation des histoires de Donald Duck à Balthazar Picsou. Au cours de l'histoire, plusieurs éléments de la vie de Picsou ont été introduits : Donald mentionne tout d'abord que son oncle possède pratiquement tout Donaldville (une déclaration qui sera plus tard mise en doute par John Flairsou ). Picsou explique, qu'il n'est pas né dans la richesse et qu'il avait acheté un sablier au Maroc, alors qu'il était garçon de cabine d'un navire. C'est aussi la première histoire où on peut observer Picsou parlant une autre langue que son Anglais natif, et lire un alphabet autre que l'alphabet latin : au cours de l'histoire, il parle l'arabe et lit l'alphabet arabe. Ce dernier thème de linguiste sera développé dans beaucoup d'autres histoires par Barks et Don Rosa, qui représenteront Picsou comme parlant couramment l'arabe, le néerlandais, l'allemand, le mongol, l'espagnol, le maya, le bengali, le finnois et différents dialectes chinois. Picsou acquis ces connaissances lors de ses années de voyages autour du monde, là où ces langues sont parlées. D'autres auteurs attribueront à Picsou la pratique d'autres langages. thumb|Le Picsou de Jack Bradbury, qui voit le vieil avare comme un personnage son cœur, ne pensant qu'à son bonheur Picsou de The Magic Hourglass a été montré sous un côté plus positif que dans les histoires précédentes, mais son côté vilain est aussi présent. Dans cette histoire, Picsou doit retrouver un sablier qu'il a donné à son neveu Donald, car sans lui, il perd plus d'un million de dollars par minutes, et dit qu'il fera faillite dans moins de 600 ans. Cette déclaration est une parodie de Citizen Kane, d'Orson Wales : , qui se traduit par : . Pour convaincre ses neveux de lui rendre le sablier, Picsou les poursuit à travers le Maroc, où ils étaient allés au début de l'histoire. Après un échec, Picsou parvient à le récupérer, en l'échangeant contre une bouteille d'eau, car il avait trouvé ses neveux épuisés et perdus dans le désert. Comme Picsou l'explique, il avait l'intention de leur donner une offre plus élevée, mais il n'a pu s'empêcher d'avoir quelqu'un à sa merci. Des magazines seront créés à son nom comme « Uncle Scrooge » aux États-Unis en 1952, qui est le premier magazine du monde dédié au personnage de Picsou, ou Picsou Magazine en France créé en mars 1972. Nom Son nom est tiré de celui d’Ebenezer Scrooge (voir le chapitre Un chant de Noël). Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises. En France, il fut d’abord nommé Oncle HarpagonDans l'histoire Le noël de Donald (aussi connu sous le nom de'' Noël sur le mont Ours'') du livre Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney n° 6, pour ses similitudes avec le personnage de Molière . Plusieurs autres noms furent utilisés tels que « Omer PicsouDans l'histoire Oncle Picsou gagne toujours du Journal de Mickey n° 197 » ou « Oncle Edgard ». On peut noter qu'en Anglais, il n'a jamais été appelé autrement que par «''Uncle Scrooge » ou «''Scrooge McDuck ''». Noms à l'étranger La Jeunesse de Picsou Les premiers éléments Dans ''Noël sur le Mont Ours, Picsou découvre Donald Duck en train de dormir avec un ours et déclare : « James, je viens de voir les canards les plus courageux du monde ! Et mon neveu est le plus brave d’entre tous ! ». Cette déclaration montre qu’il aime le courage, ce qui témoigne peut être d’anciennes aventures. Les premiers véritables éléments de son passé sont dévoilés dans l'histoire de Barks Bombie le zombie (Voodoo Hoodoo en VO). On apprend que Foola Zoola , un vieux sorcier africain et chef Vaudou, avait maudit Picsou, pour se venger de la destruction de son village et de la prise de ses terres par Picsou. Il admi à ses neveux qu'il avait du utiliser des armes pour chasser la tribue de leurs terres, afin d'y établir une plantation de caoutchouc. L'événement avait été situé en 1879 par Carl Barks mais fut déplacé en 1909 par Don Rosa pour l'adapter à sa biographie. On découvre aussi que Bombie le zombie , le coeur de la malédiction de Foola Zoola, aurait cherché Picsou pendant des décénies avant d'atteindre Donaldville . Barks a expliqué le zombie comme une personne vivante qui n'a jamais disparue, mais en quelque sorte sous l'influence d'un sorcier. Bien que quelques scènes de l'histoire ont été conçues comme une parodie du film de Bela Lugosi White Zombie l'histoire est la première à ne pas se concentrer sur le passé de Picsou car elle touche aussi les plus sombres aspects de sa personnalité. Éducation Picsou n'a pas eu d'éducation formelle, il a abandonné l'école à un âge très précoce. Toutefois, il a un esprit très vif et est toujours prêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses. En raison de sa passion pour les chasses au trésors, mais surtout de son expérience, Picsou est devenu quelqu'un entre un érudit et un archéologue amateur. A partir des récits de Barks, plusieurs auteurs ont expliqué comment Picsou est venu à bout des trésors qu'il décide de poursuivre. Cela implique souvent de longues périodes de recherche, où Picsou consulte diverses sources écrites, à la recherche d'un passage qui pourrait le conduire à un trésor. Souvent, Picsou recherche ce qu'il y a de vrai dans les vieilles légendes, ou découvre des références obscures sur les activités des anciens conquérants, des explorateurs et des militaires qu'il juge assez intéressant pour commencer une nouvelle expédition. A la suite de ses recherches, il s'est constitué d'une vaste bibliothèque personnelle qui comporte de nombreux ouvrages rares. Dans les oeuvres de Barks et Rosa, parmi les pièces les plus prisées de sa bibliothèque, il possède presque la totalité des journaux de bords des flottes navales Espagnoles et Hollandaises des XVI et XVII siècles. Leurs références au destin des autres navires ont souvent permis à Picsou à localiser les épaves et autres navires coulés et récupérer les trésors de leurs tombes acqueuses. Autodidacte, comme il est, Picsou est un ferme partisan de l'adage « savoir c'est pouvoir ». Il est aussi un linguiste accompli et un entrepreneur, ayant appris à parler plusieurs langues différentes au cours de ses voyages d'affaires dans le monde, capable de vendre des frigos aux Esquimaux, des moulins à vent aux Pays-Bas, etc. Pour plus d'informations, voir la page consacrée à La Jeunesse de Picsou. Keno Don Rosa est le seul auteur a avoir créé une biographie solide au milliardaire. Elle est nommée La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and Time of Scrooge McDuck en version originale). Elle a été écrite en se basant sur les éléments disséminés dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cette série de 12 épisodes reçu un Will Eisner Award en 1995. La plupart des flashbacks, racontent la vie de Picsou lors de la ruée vers l'or du Klondike. thumb|160px|Sou fétiche Le sou fétiche Le sou fétiche ou sou n 1 est la première pièce que Picsou ait gagné. C'est un dime américain de 1875. Picsou la gagna en cirant les chaussures de Burt le Cantonnier en 1877 à Glasgow. Fortune La somme des richesses du Picsou est très contreversée. Selon The Second Richest Duck de Barks, et comme le fait remarquer un article du Times, Picsou possède un multiplujillion, neuf obsquatumatillion, 623 dollars et 62 cents. Dans l'épisode Liquid Assets de La Bande à Picsou, Gérard Mentor, (le comptable de Picsou) estime la fortune contenue dans le coffre à 607 tillons, 386 zillions, 947 trillons, 522 milliards de dollars et 36 cents. Dans La Jeunesse de Picsou ''de Don Rosa, sa fortune monte à 5 multiplujillions, 9 impossibidillon, sept fantasticatrillion de dollars et 16 cents''. En 2007, Forbes a évalué sa fortune plus modestement, à 33,5 milliards de dollarsVoir l'article sur le site de [http://www.forbes.com/2010/04/13/scrooge-mcduck-bio-opinions-fictional-15-10-scrooge.html Forbes]. Un site web, en utilisant le volume du coffre comme base à calculé qu'il pourrait contenir plus de 27 milliards de dollars. Barks lui-même a dit que sa fortune est de 5 milliards de quintiplitillon, unptuplatillon, multuplatillon, impossibidillon, fantasticatrillon de dollars. En réalité, la fortune de Picsou est inestimable, puisque le coffre ne contient qu'une infime partie de son argent ; il est en effet le propriétaire de plusieurs banques qui portent son nom, et actionnaire dans les entreprises du monde entier... Coffre Picsou est l'homme le plus riche du monde. Il entrepose ses premiers gains dans un building cubique nommé «le coffre » installé sur la colline Killmotor. 300 m d'argent liquide y sont entreposés ainsi que des pierres précieuses et des trésors inestimables. Trésors Il ramène un grand nombre de trésors de ses aventures dont certains ont une valeur inestimable. Voitures Picsou semble posséder tout un parc automobile avec des véhicules très luxueux, ayant même des pilotes pour chaque voiture. Il est assez étrange que le vieil avare ait dépensé de l'argent pour ses voiture (bien qu'il les a sûrement eues presque gratuites grâce à ses usines). cargh09.JPG carsh29.JPG car196109.JPG car195305.JPG car196825.JPG Habitation Selon Don Rosa, Balthazar Picsou vit actuellement dans son coffre. Au onzième étage se trouvent les appartements privés de Picsou. C'est ici qu'il dort, mange et se lave le soir venu. On y trouve un bureau, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une remise, un pigeonnier, une salle de contrôle des défenses du coffre (alarmes, caméra, détecteur de mouvement…), une entrée secrète menant au coffre à liquidités (qui est en fait un toboggan pour que Picsou commence sa journée par un bain d'argent) et la salle des trophées où se trouve tout les trésors que Picsou a ramené de ses aventures crées par Carl Barks et Don Rosa. Habitations occasionnelles et anciennes *Picsou naît dans une petite maison à Glasgow. C'est là qu'il passera les premières années de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour l'Amérique, retrouver son oncle John. *De 1880 à 1882, on peut supposer qu'il vivait sur le vapeur de son oncle puis le sien. *De 1882 à 1884, il était cow boy et dormait à la belle étoile. *En 1884 il construisit une petite maison transportable. Cette maisonnette fut détruite peu de temps après sa construction. *En 1885, Picsou dut rentrer en Ecosse. Il passera alors quelques jours dans le château de ses ancêtres. *De 1887 à 1897, Picsou adopte de nouveau son style de vie nomade, à la belle étoile, en Afrique puis en Australie. *De 1897 à 1902, lors de la ruée vers l'or du Klondike, il vivra à peu près un mois dans une tente avant de construire une cabane. *En 1902, il retournera dormir deux nuits dans son manoir en Ecosse. *La même année il passera six mois dans le Fort Donaldville en compagnie de ses soeurs avant de construire le coffre. *Il mènera une vie nomade dans plusieurs pays du monde. *Plus tard il achètera un manoir dans lequel il vivra quelques années. Le Picsou de l'oncle Barks Le dessinateur et scénariste Carl Barks dessina les aventures de Donald à partir de 1942. En décembre 1947 dans Noël sur le mont Ours ''(''Christmas on Bear Moutain), il décide de lui créer un oncle : Scrooge McDuck, aussi immensément riche et entreprenant que Donald est pauvre et malchanceux. Cette première histoire est suivie rapidement par Le Secret du vieux château (The Old Castle's Secret). Si la première histoire permet de faire entrer Picsou dans l'univers de Donald en jouant sur le courage du héros, la seconde lui donne une épaisseur qui va garantir son existence. Picsou se voit donner une origine (écossaise) et une histoire familiale avec le château du Clan McPicsou. L'intrigue va devenir un modèle du genre : Picsou part à la quête d'un trésor avec ses neveux et tous ensemble, ils parviennent à résoudre un mystère. Dans les pays lointains, ses aventures sont particulièrement dangereuses et ont inspiré quelques scènes des films de la série Indiana Jones. Dans les histoires suivantes est mise en avant son avarice, qui se traduit souvent par le misérable salaire de Donald ou l'utilisation de matériel acheté des décennies plus tôt. C'est au début des années 1950 qu'apparaît le gigantesque coffre-fort où il prend des bains d'argent. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure des histoires, ses mauvais côtés sont compensés par un certain paternalisme envers ses petits-neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Retour au Klondike (Back to the Klondike), publié en mars 1953, raconte comment il a fait fortune pendant la ruée vers l'or du Klondike à la fin du XIX siècle. Au cours de cette période, il étrenne une relation amour/haine avec Goldie O'Gilt, propriétaire du Black Jack Saloon de Dawson City. Barks le dessine jusqu'à sa retraite en 1966. Le travail de Don Rosa En 1987 avec ''Le Fils du Soleil'' (The Son of the Sun), un nouveau dessinateur américain, Keno Don Rosa apporte un nouvel angle de travail au personnage de Picsou ainsi qu'à ceux de l'univers de Donaldville. Don Rosa a choisi de considérer seulement les histoires de Barks : toutes les aventures qu'il crée sont liées, inspirées ou poursuivent cet univers. Par rapport aux méchants habituels des histoires d'auteurs européens, Don Rosa préfère ainsi utiliser Archibald Gripsou que Crésus Flairsou. Loin de considérer les personnages de Disney comme des êtres de fiction intemporels, Don Rosa les traite comme des personnages réels mais dessinés sous la forme d'animaux anthropomorphes. Il les situe ainsi dans une chronologie qui place toutes leurs aventures dans les années 1940, 1950 et 1960. Néanmoins, même s'il a fait de Barks sa source principale, Don Rosa a renouvelé le personnage de Picsou sur certains aspects. Certaines aventures éloignent Picsou des secteurs de quêtes au trésor barksien, voir l'univers du Kalevala finlandais dans La Quête du Kalevala. Progressivement, histoire après histoire, et jusqu'à la révélation explicite dans Une lettre de la maison (A Letter form Home) en 2004, Don Rosa a approfondi les sentiments de Picsou, laissant apparaître, au-delà de son avarice et de sa bougonnerie, la solidité du lien familial qui le lie à ses neveux. Don Rosa a obtenu deux Eisner Awards pour ce travail. Moralité et croyances À la fois comme un homme d'affaires et comme un chasseur de trésor, Picsou est connu pour sa volonté de fixer de nouveaux objectifs et de relever de nouveaux défis. Comme Carl Barks décrit son personnage, pour Picsou il y a . L'expression deviendra plus tard le titre d'un des plus beaux tableaux de Barks, représentant Picsou. Les périodes d'inactivité entre les aventures et le manque de sérieux défis ont tendance à être déprimant pour Picsou. Une autre devise Scrooge est , se traduisant par . Comme c'est un homme d'affaires, Picsou a souvent recours à des tactiques agressives et trompeuses. Il semble avoir acquis une expérience significative dans la manipulation de personnes et des événements à ses propres fins. Comme souvent dans les récits de l'écrivain Guido Martina et parfois par d'autres, Picsou est connu pour son cynisme, surtout vers les idéaux moraux quand il s'agit d'entreprises et de poursuite d'objectifs fixés. Cela a été noté par certains comme ne faisant pas partie du profil original du caractère de Picsou établi par Barks, mais il a depuis été accepté comme une interprétation valide de la façon de penser du milliardaire. Entreprises Pour connaître toutes les propriétés de Balthazar Picsou (mines, entreprises, terrains) voir la catégorie Propriété de Balthazar Picsou. Zoo privé Pour plus d'informations voir la page consacrée au Zoo de Balthazar Picsou. On a que peu d'informations sur ce zoo. Selon ce que dit Picsou, il y a tous les animaux du monde. Parmi les animaux très rares il y a une licorne, un crocodile sacré et même un dinosaure. Ce zoo est privé et n'est pour Picsou que pur symbole de sa richesse. Principaux employés Pour connaître tous ses employés, voir la catégorie Employés de Balthazar Picsou. *Donald Duck *Miss Frappe *Clerkly *Géo Trouvetou *Baptiste Ennemis Les véritables méchants L d2000-191b.jpg|Les Rapetou (The Beagle Boys en VO).|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Les_Rapetou Miss.jpg|Miss Tick (Magica De Spell en VO).|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Tick Lusene.jpg|Arpène Lucien alias Le Chevalier noir|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Arp%C3%A8ne_Lucien Brutn1.jpg|Les Brutopiens. Les rivaux Ppgripsou.jpg|Archibald Gripsou (Flintheart Glomgold en VO)|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Archibald_Gripsou Pprockerduck03zh8.jpg|John Flairsou (John D. Rockerduck en VO)|link=http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Cr%C3%A9sus_Flairsou Ces deux personnes veulent voir Picsou ruiné et devenir les hommes les plus riches du monde. Picsou en Italie Le « Picsou » italien s'est développé dès la fin des années 1940, alors même que son caractère n'avait pas été encore entièrement construit et défini par Barks. Guido Martina, le scénariste le plus prolifique de l'époque, en développe une version très personnelle, qui sera souvent reprise par les autres auteurs italiens jusque dans les années 1970 et 1980 : Picsou prend souvent la tournure d'un véritable escroc, et se bagarre avec Donald de manière bien plus violente que dans les histoires de Barks. Cependant, le dessinateur et scénariste italien Romano Scarpa s'écarte petit à petit du Picsou de Martina, dès la fin des années 1950. Il lui a adjoint une amoureuse, Brigitte, que Picsou fuit comme la peste en 1960 et introduit Chris Yéyé (Paperetta Yé-Yé en version italienne), la petite fille de Goldie quasiment jamais apparue en France mais très populaire en Italie et au Brésil où elle possède sa propre série, en 1966. Filmographie Picsou dans La Bande à Picsou En revanche dans les années 1980, il devient le héros avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou de la série télévisée animée La Bande à Picsou et de son adaptation en long-métrage au cinéma en 1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le trésor de la lampe perdue. Ces productions ajoutent les personnages de Flagada Jones, Zaza Vanderquack et Mamie Baba. Filmographie *1943 : The Spirit of '43 *1955 : The Mickey Mouse March *1967 : Picsou banquier (Scrooge McDuck and Money) *1983 : Le Noël de Mickey (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *1986 : Fou de foot (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) *1987 - 1989 : La Bande à Picsou (DuckTales) *1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue *1999 : Mickey, il était une fois Noël *1999 - 2000 : Mickey Mouse Works *2001 - 2004 : Disney's tous en boîte *2004 : Mickey, il était deux fois Noël Références Picsou Balthazar Catégorie:Habitant de Donaldville Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Riche Catégorie:Créé en 1947 Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Chef du clan McPicsou